Some air-launched missiles (or bombs) are provided with a series of upstanding lugs which engage with an aircraft-mounted launcher. On launch, the missile is pushed away from the launcher with the lugs remaining fixed to the missile body.
To achieve optimum performance, it is desirable to design missiles so they have low aerodynamic drag characteristics and a low radar cross-section. The presence of upstanding lugs on the missile then becomes a significant factor, reducing performance in both respects.
One solution to this problem is proposed in EP268474 in which means are provided for severing the hooks from the missile as it is launched.
Objects of this invention are to provide an alternative solution to the problem of the presence of said hooks, that solution in itself possessing further advantages over known arrangements.
Another problem known to those skilled in the art of missile and missile launcher design is that of ensuring stabilization of the missile once it has separated from the aircraft.
A further problem is that of designing the missile to be structurally strong enough to withstand the air carriage and launch-induced forces without incurring an unacceptable weight penalty.